Godzilla (Universe 1945)
This article features Godzilla is shown in the series, [[A World at War|''A'' World at War]]. History Origins Godzilla existed millions of years ago, and adapted as a superorganism to hold dominion over the life on Earth. He became dormant for millions of years due to nothing to bring to order. A World at War: Chapter III Godzilla awakened roughly around the time of the Bombing of Pearl Harbor. He caused the destruction of many Japanese naval bases in the Pacific. One fateful day, Godzilla surfaced in Tokyo. Within minutes, the city was in flames, and people died. Despite the attempts to exterminate Godzilla, he was to powerful. He leveled Tokyo, incinerated Osaka, along with the entire island of Honshu. Godzilla leaves the Japanese Archipelago, and heads for the othe countries in Asia. Appearance Godzilla in A World at War resembles the 1954 Godzilla, with the neck and body type, along with the eyes, spines, and hands. However, he also resembles the planet of the monsters Godzilla, especially vaguely with the head, but also with the skin texture and tail, and partly with the legs and feet. The eyes have brown irises, though not apparently visible. The arms are a perfect cross with 1954 and Planet of the Monsters. The neck holds a head which crosses the two Godzilla incarnations once again. While he has a snout like the Planet of the Monsters Godzilla, the rest of the Head is like the 1954 Godzilla. The dorsal spines have little pours in them, which light up during an atomic breath. The are jagged, like 1954, but also resemble fins and spikes. The spikes are most noticible on the back. Like the Planet of the Monsters Godzilla, there are three rows of large dorsal spines. Overall, Godzilla’s coloring is more of a grayish blue color, and the dorsal spines are a gray color. Abilities Atomic breath If course, Godzilla has the signature Atomic Fire breath blast. Dorsal spines attack Similar to Shin Godzilla, this Godzilla can fire atomic lasers from the pours in the spines. Super Oscillatory Wave Godzilla releases a blast of sound to stun enemies. This is even more effective in water. Amphibiousness Godzilla is an excellent swimmer, and is also suited for life on land. Radiation Godzilla releases vast amounts of radiation from his body. Phyisical Resiliance Godzilla resists basically a lot of military weapons of that time. Regeneration Even If Godzilla is injured, he regenerates extremely quickly. Nuclear pulse Godzilla releases a nuclear pulse to harm enemies and protect himself from bombardment. Seismic Attack Godzilla produces an infrasound that vibrates through the ground, causing an earthquake. Physical Abilities Godzilla is strong, has a powerful tailwhip, and a powerful biteforce. Trivia * In the series, some people though Godzilla was the left hand of God, an incarnation meant to punish mankind. * The backstory is similar to 1954, Monsterverse, And Planet of the Monsters Godzilla incarnations. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Godzilla variations Category:Reptiles Category:Universe 1945